Forever Haunted
by BamboozledChickadee
Summary: 100 years after the last Hunger Games, the capitol rises again! Rose is sucked into the Avatar world during the bloody Hunger Games. She finds out that she is a bender. What will happen?
1. Prologue

_**This is 100 years after the 75th hunger games**_

The wind was cold, our city was covered in dust from bombs. They hoped this would never happen, or at least my grandmother, Katniss did. Most of us survived, but with a price, the capitol was planning for years, to rise to power. They hit the main city, my city, they are back, they threatened us. We said that if they could destroy our city, they could rule. We knew that this day would come sooner or later, we wanted to be ready, so we picked sooner.

My name is Rose Everdeen, the Hunger Games will be sure to come, most likely, they will pick the 12-year-old relative of The Mockingjay, me. Some say I look just like her, I believe that, and I always have my hair in a braid.

I heard speakers blare to life "**The Mockingjay's granddaughter,** **please step forward**" I wanted to leave, but I can't run from this. I stepped forward, and they gasped, like they saw a ghost. "I am Rose Everdeen and I say that you leave us alone" I shouted. **"We will have the first reaping tomorrow at district 3, 50 kids taken from 12-16"** the announcer snarled.

I woke up and hoped it was all a dream, but my mother got me up and she was dressed nice, so, the nightmare has officially started. Everyone hopped on the train, I was first. When we got to the place, I almost screamed at them. District 3 after the capitol fell was the best if you ask me and now, it is like it was from my grandmother's stories.


	2. Chapter 1: The 76th Reaping

I heard moans, whispers, and pleas. I went to the front, I saw two huge bowls, five boys and five girls will be chosen from this crowd. I listened for names **"Ladies first, Rose Everdeen, Steela Moore, Lucyia Boya, Joyce Nomare, and Grace Hanico. Gentlemen, Darren Cane, George Penning, Travis Conner, Kyle Sonny, and Davis Conner."**

I walked on the stage with the stunned boys and girls, they just stood there until we were rushed off to a special room, and left there. I wanted to leave, to get away, but I knew we wouldn't make it. I stood up and said "We maybe in the Hunger Games, but if we work together, most of us might make it home."

Their faces look sad, but had that little spark of hope in them as I smiled. I really hoped that this would end before I die, the Hunger Games and all. My mother came in, looking sorrowful, with my 3-year-old sister, Lilly.

She hugged me suddenly and started crying, then giving me a small pin and she said "Wear it, wear it like your grandmother did". I looked a the old pin, the mockingjay pin, I remembered the photo of my grandmother wearing it. She knew this day would come, and she also said she hoped it wouldn't.

She said that if it happened and I was in the games, I would have great stories to tell. She taught my mother how to use a bow and arrow and my mother taught me. I thought through everything that happened today, and that I might have to kill my friends, after being friends since, well...forever.

I didn't want to leave district 3, but they forced me. We were going to our interviews, ah, I'm wearing what Katniss wore for her first interview. We were on a train, all of the victors are dead by now, so we were assigned to volunteers.

I had a lady that knew how to make a bomb out of anything, oh wait, that would be my dream. I had a drunk man that couldn't hold a knife without cutting himself. Well, I don't think I will be needing him anyway.

He started babbling, so I threw a knife at the wall to get his attention. There were ten kids in his hands, on the line of death, I wasn't going to take this anymore. "Hey!" He shouted. "You know what, there are kids here that need you, I am not going to let you watch them die!" I replied.

He starred at me and said "Well, I guess we have a Mockingjay, I was waiting for this my whole life you know, it was an act." "Well, that act was very dumb, but at least you're not drunk" I replied. "Who said I wasn't?" He asked as he gulped wine down his throat. I looked at him disapprovingly and rolled my eyes. I quickly went to my little bedroom on the train, I had the smallest of course.


	3. Chapter 2: Fear

I came out of my room a hour later with a task: to make sure we have a mentor that has skills. If not, I guess I would be the new mentor, I walked in to the room hearing shouts. I had to separate our mentor, Henry and one of the younger tributes, Kyle. "Why are you two fighting!?" I demanded. "He took the last cupcake" Kyle said simply while pointing at our mentor.

I looked at Kyle, then at Henry, then I yelled "Why do you fight each other, we are going into battle, why are you, is it because you can?" "Well...um" Kyle stuttered. "Well, if you think you can, think again, because I am here and I am not going to watch you fool around!" I shouted, then I took the cupcake, threw it in the garbage, then went to my room.

~Grace's P.O.V.~

After Henry and Kyle stopped fighting, I was hoping Kyle would come and talk to me. He had beautiful jet black hair and emerald green eyes, I just wish he noticed me, I was the invisible girl around here.

~Kyle's P.O.V~

Rose is so pretty, but I was too scared to talk to her, she was so...serious, and I think Grace might have a crush on me.

~Joy's (Joyce) P.O.V.~

I was in my room, holding the last thing I had left of my mother, her beautiful purple necklace, she and my father were murdered when I was little, and I am the youngest on the train. I wish my mother was here.

~Rose's P.O.V~

Believe me, I was scared too, but, if we let fear bring us down, we may never go home, even if our home is destroyed, it is still there. I walked to Henry's room to accomplish the unfinished task-to find out if we have a good mentor. I got there and saw him on his bed drinking beer, so I grabbed the bottle out of his hands and threw it at the wall behind him, sending glass everywhere. "What did you do that for!?" Henry complained, so I replied "Did you see these kids, some of them have never even seen a weapon, some of them wouldn't know how to survive without someone to take care of them, and you just sit back and watch them cower?"

"Well, yeah" he replied as some of the kids were saying a harmony of 'we are here'. I walked out of the train with the rest of the kids and saw the horrifying thing ever-the capital was no longer in ruins, they must have begun to fix it after they had lost. The fear had been kept inside me, and now, there was nothing to keep the tears from flowing, one by one tears streamed down my face, most of the other girls had begun to cry as well. We had finally realized something...we won't live though this, just like many others.


	4. Chapter 3: Mockingjay

~Rose's P.O.V.~

'**I am the Mockingjay, I am the rebel that caused this pain!**' said a bunch of posters with Katniss's face on them. There were other posters that were similar along the walls of the building, we were in the training building, and they would interview us here on camera, but not individually, they will do a total of ten interviews, and there are one hundred to be interviewed. They will do the five girls from a certain district, and then do the five boys, and continue until all ten groups are interviewed.

~Lucyia's P.O.V~

We did the interviews, they were very short, they just took a picture of us and the let us leave to our rooms. We shared them with the other girls in our group, it wasn't fun, but, if it includes the Hunger Games-it never is.

~Steela's P.O.V.~

I am the oldest, I am trained with weapons, I am going to prove that I am the best, I will win!

~Grace's P.O.V.~

I am so scared, we will train tomorrow-and then the next day we will be in the Hunger Games.

~Rose's P.O.V.~

I took a shower and climbed in bed, my last thought being: Who will die first? I woke up inthe morning, knowing I would be training today, I got my hair fashioned like Katniss had it when she was in the games. I walked downstairs to see the 99 other tributes already there. I looked for a bow and some arrows, and spotted some, so I made my way to the shelf in which they were held.

I picked up the bow and I took one arrow, aimed it at a target on the other side of the room, and I let the arrow fly. Everyone gasped as it hit the direct center, I am just as good as the Mockingjay was. I decided I would skip the rest, I knew how to do that stuff, so I goofed around in our room until the other girls came back.

Some would be dead tomorrow, and I wasn't one of them, not this time. I started to fall asleep, since I was so tired and I gave in to the dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: The Hunger Games

~Rose's P.O.V.~

They let us get ready ourselves, they didn't care, in fact, they wanted us to die. Soon, it was time, as we came up on the platform. I felt a cool breeze blow through my hair, there was dead silence, no one dared to breathe, or move. Then, the gong sounded, and soon most of the younger ones ran for the woods, but I went for the bow and arrows.

I had gotten the bow and arrows, the other kids seemed afraid of me, they didn't bother me. I ran toward the forest when a knife hit me in the leg, I fell to the ground. I looked behind me and saw that the girl had a hand full of knives. I looked up at her face and saw, it was Steela, she looked so serious. "Look, I am the oldest girl here, and they were running from you because of your fancy shooting, you should consider not showing your skills before hand" Steela said. I spit at her, which caught her off guard, so I took the chance to get my bow ready, I had it ready in thirty seconds. I aimed it at her and said "We can get out of this without killing each other, why do you try to kill that chance?" I asked her as a hovercraft came over. A flash of white light blinded me, and that was the last thing I remember.

~Steela's P.O.V.~

The light had blinded me and I opened my eyes to see that she was gone.

~Rose's P.O.V.~

I woke up hearing two people arguing, I opened my eyes and looked around. There was a girl shouting at a tent-like rock formation and two boys with sleeping bags. "Stop it, are you insane? There are a little under one hundred kids out there that could come over here and kill us, and you shout at rocks?" I shouted for them to hear. They stared at me like I was nuts, and then the guy with the ponytail said "Kids? Kids are coming to kill us? You must have hit your head". I looked at the kid with the arrow on his head and I noticed something. He looked like he was deciding something, or was remembering something.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are we and how did I get here?" I asked them all. The kid with the arrow replied, "I am Aang, and we are in Earth Kingdom territory, and we found you up against a tree, we don't know how you got here." "Earth Kingdom? Where is that?" I asked. "Where did you come from?" The girl in blue asked. "District 12 in Panam" I answered. They looked at me like I was nuts and then a boulder was thrown at me, it was small so I put both my arms out. It made contact and shattered into pebbles.


	6. Chapter 5: Earthbending?

I can't believe what just saw myself do. "You're an Earthbender" Aang said amazed. The tent-like rock came apart, and a girl stood in its place. "She didn't know about the four nations, or bending, and somehow she is an Earthbender?" She said. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Toph, and I'm an Earthbender" Toph said.

"Then...could you teach me? If I ever go back to my world, I might be able to save our city, its in danger" I said. Toph looked like she was thinking about it, then she looked surprised and she said "That thing is back!" I didn't know what she meant but I helped pack up.

We got on a huge creature, and when it started flying, I was sure I was dreaming. We had to move from place to place and at the end we battled the people in the machine, and we won, after a long while.

~Back in the arena~Joy~

I was hiding in a tree when I looked down and saw Rose's bow and arrows lying on the ground. I was careful not to touch the ground, I picked up a stick and poked the bow, to make sure Steela didn't set a trap. I saw Rose disappear, she had left behind her bow and arrows, so I knew what Steela might do. It was a trap, there was a net, the net went up, leaving the bow and arrows, so I picked them up.

~Avatar world~Rose~

We had started training, apparently Aang could bend earth as well. He had trouble with it, and I had no trouble at all. I was trained quickly, but I wanted to stay here as long as possible, so I helped Toph teach Aang. I helped as much as I could, when he could move a rock I thought about how many kids could die without me there. It was fun, but I knew I had to go so I asked "Do you guys know how to get me back home?" They all shook their heads no.

I decided to go on my own, so I simply left.


	7. Note

I seem to have misplaced my USB, so until I find it (I swear it was on my desk an hour ago) no stories will be updated. This will be posted on each and every one of my stories. These notes will be deleted as soon as I find my USB. I probably will find it in the morning, but in my room, it eats things, so I might not see it for a month if I'm too unlucky.

Sorry for the inconvenience my few readers!

~R.A.N.~


End file.
